


ШКОЛА ОБЩЕНИЯ

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [21]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Female Friendship, Gen, Magic, Psychology, Reincarnation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: Эльза понимает, что общается только с сестрёнками и мамой, а надо бы учиться находить общий язык и с другими, так сказать, неформальными знакомыми. Янка тоже чему-то учится, и обе переосмысливают кое-какие свои привычные представления. А также в этой части мы узнаём о судьбе бывшего Дьяволёнка.





	ШКОЛА ОБЩЕНИЯ

1.  
Когда Янка с Эльзой бывали вдвоём в неформальной обстановке, вернее, когда на посиделках и сборищах присутствовал кто-то кроме мамы и младшей сестрички с семьёй, – так вот, в таких случаях Эльза почти всё время молчала. Янка отвечала всем, улыбалась, старалась вникать – и непрерывно телеграфировала сестрёнке мысленно. Та отвечала, подсказывала, ободряла, передавала любимой Яночке эмоции окружающих, раз уж чувствовала их лучше королевы… Но для прочих присутствующих Эльза выглядела как неподвижная статуя, как собственный портрет, только изредка моргающий и позволяющий заметить в своём взгляде, обращённом всё время на сестрёнку, какие-то переживания.  
Эмоции людей по поводу себя Эльза, конечно, тоже считывала. Все будто бы всё и понимали, но осадок у принцессы в душе оставался.  
Янка, будучи не настолько тонко чувствующей, поймала только огорчение сестрёнки. И когда они, по давно заведённому обыкновению, шептались перед сном, королева спросила:  
– Что не так, родная? Не держи в себе, расскажи мне всё! – и обняла.  
Эльза нежно к ней прижалась:  
– Яночка, милая, мне кажется – я неправильно себя веду. Люди думают… нет, не просто люди, наши подданные, а твои друзья, те, кто был в твоей жизни здесь ещё до нашего с тобой воссоединения – так вот, они знают, что на официальных мероприятиях я не молчу, высказываюсь, беру на себя решение каких-то вопросов… а вот когда просто так собираемся, я молчу. Ни к кому не проявляю интереса, замкнута полностью на тебя, моя родная. Нехорошо, невежливо.  
– И они все тебя за это осуждают? – Янка почувствовала непрошеную злость.  
– Ну не то чтобы, они понимают… и что я плохо умею общаться, и что за тебя переживаю безумно, пытаюсь от всего оградить, помогаю не ляпнуть что-нибудь, ты ведь так боишься кого-то обидеть, не угодить… А мне просто самой неудобно. Перед всеми этими прекрасными людьми, которых ты сама придумала и которые стольким хорошим тебе отплатили. У тебя столько друзей, Яночка, я с тобой поняла, как это здорово, но общаться наконец пора учиться, а не сидеть, как статуя.  
– Может, ты и права, родная, – и поцеловала. – Тем более эмоции людей ты чувствуешь очень тонко и никогда не скажешь ничего неуместного. Просто не стесняйся. И мои же мысли ты слышишь? Можешь просто озвучивать их вместо меня, мы же одно целое!  
– Хорошо, я попробую, Яночка, милая! – и расцеловала сестрёнку в ответ. – Вот прямо завтра и попробую. А сейчас давай спать…

2.  
Правда, назавтра попробовать как-то не получилось.  
Комплексы, кажись, снова стали вылезать потихоньку. Сперва, конечно, Янка с близкими поговорила, по поводу своего не слишком высокого роста. Вроде в шутку, вроде все её заверили, что это неважно… Но Рина потом подошла побеседовать:  
– Ян, тебя правда это тревожит?  
Та кивнула, вздохнув.  
– Кажется, что какой-то не такой меня считают, неполноценной, что ль, – и махнула рукой.  
– Вот же… Нам что тут, по росту строиться? Или кому-то важно, что ты бы бельё вешала со стремянки, если б не стирала магией?  
– Я про то же. Но, несмотря на все заверения, уж простите меня, я как-то… неуютно себя чувствую, – промямлила Янка. – Знаю, даже чувствую, что сестрёнке всё равно, длинная я или нет…  
– Да ни для кого это никакого значения не имеет. Друзей и родных любят уж точно не за внешность, а за душу. И ты же эмпат и чувствуешь…  
– Хреновый из меня эмпат получился, Риш… Даже сестра лучше меня людей чувствует.  
– Ты, похоже, не можешь раскрыть свое сознание чужим эмоциям. Блоки? Как так не видеть, даже если смотреть прицельно?  
– Я не знаю, что со мной! – голос дрогнул, но Янка сдержалась, чтоб не напугать принцессу.  
Хотя уж будто Эльза не почувствует. Обернулась, взглянула тревожно. А Рина тем временем продолжала:  
– Может, ты в душе считаешь, что лучше не знать? А то так заглянешь и увидишь что-то лишнее, а потом с ним придется как-то жить?  
– Наверно, это просто страх. Да сестрёнка беспокоиться станет, а мне не хочется причинять ей лишнюю боль. Она и так за меня переживает постоянно…  
– Яночка, знаешь, я больше буду переживать, если ты что-то себе напридумываешь, не проверяя. Может, мне подключить тебе свое восприятие?  
– Ян, ты создала этот мир таким чистым, что реально проще смотреть людям в душу, чем надумывать самой!  
– Вы правы, родные, – Янка приобняла близких ей людей. – Давай попробуем, сестрёнка. Риш, можно с этим страхом что-то сделать?  
– Просто решиться и преодолеть. Взять и заглянуть в сердца, для начала, близких.  
У девчонок Янка «увидела» только любовь. И немного «загрустнячила» из-за чувства вины. Хотя из-за чего, собственно? Тут только собственные бзики, страхи и комплексы. Но никто из них пока не торопился что-то сказать…  
– Переживать потом будешь, – подмигнула Рина. – Теперь распространи вИдение на весь замок.  
Авторша так и сделала, невольно погружаясь с головой. Вроде негатива нигде не нашла. Хотя обратно «выбиралась» с трудом. Слишком много народу охватила за раз.  
Эльза обняла сестренку, помогая ей восстановить силы.  
Рина улыбнулась:  
– Ну вот видишь, ни сплетен, ни подхихикиваний, все тебя любят!  
– А может, просто побаиваются? – обнимая сестрёнку в ответ, молвила Янка.  
– Нет, это ты бы почувствовала, это не скроешь.  
– Ну да, так-то, – кивнула авторша. – Только вот я сама бываю излишне холодна ко всем…  
– Чтоб излишне, я не замечала, – вступилась Эльза. – Вообще лишний холод – плохо, но ведь и я не умею… В смысле, чтоб люди его не ощущали.  
– Вот как, чтоб и не боялись тебя в это же время… – и глянула на сестрёнку как-то снизу вверх. – Да и с ростом чтоб… Простите, просто выговориться хотелось…  
– Не идти на поводу, но и не давать повода, – веско сказала Рина. – Идеальный принцип. А рост – это просто твои особенности. Даже можешь себе позволить быть чуточку грознее, чтоб на голову не садились. Хотя ты и так величественная…  
– Я могла бы быть и повыше… но…меня просто… не кормили в своё время… когда… ну вы и сами знаете… – проговорила Янка. – А у кого на поводу идти, дорогие?  
– Ох, Яночка… но зато тем более что переживать, когда виноваты другие…  
– На поводу не надо идти у тех, кто на голову сесть пытается, конечно же. Излишняя доброта тоже плохо, хотя тут это редко играет роль…  
– Вы правы. Я хоть голову на плечо вам преклонить могу, – улыбнулась Янка, – без труда особого. А так, да вы правы. Иногда я бываю излишне добра к некоторым…  
– Приклоняй, конечно, а если опять что подумается, – Рина подмигнула, – вспоминай Мон Мотму из Звёздных Войн. Ведь какая крошечная, метр пятьдесят, а рулила всем Сопротивлением, а потом и всей Новой Республикой, и её сам Палпатин боялся, и она всегда по земле ходила гордо!  
– А насчёт излишней доброты, Яночка, – вступила Эльза, прижимая королеву к себе, – на то советники, чтоб решить коллегиально!  
– Знаю про Мотму, только она всего в паре эпизодов появлялась, насколько помню, – Янка подмигнула подруге. – А вы с мамой, сестричка, плохого не посоветуете! А насчёт Палпатина… – Янка прыснула, вспомнив Хельгу, – так я так же могу разрядами прижать. Помнишь Хельгу, сестрёнка?  
– Зато, повторяю, Мотма рулила всей Галактикой! И железной рукой.  
– Вот, конечно, всегда поможем, родная! Хельгу помню… И ещё раз жизнь доказывает, что важно не какая магия применяется, а кто её применяет и с какими целями.  
– Это да. Я верю в вас! – Янка обняла обеих: сестрёнку и подругу.  
А те её в ответ. И расцеловали с двух сторон.  
«Я, наверно, понаглею, золотце, но я в первый раз реально ждала тёплого расставания, после победы над той Хельгой, но сама боялась себе признаться».  
«Я тоже тогда просто постеснялась… Я же наше родство только смутно чувствовала…»  
«Всё нормально, родная, не стоит переживать. Мы ж вместе!»  
«Навсегда!»  
– Надеюсь, что комплексовать по поводу роста не стану больше. Пора недостатки в достоинства превращать.  
– Да, давно пора!  
– Спасибо вам! Люблю вас! Главное, не потеряться!  
– И мы тебя! И никогда не расстанемся!  
– Надеюсь, меня больше не украдут… для опытов, – хихикнула Янка, прижимаясь к сестрёнке.  
– Ой, да не дай Бог, родная…  
– Сколько в своё время таких любителей было, – хмыкнула авторша. – Только сестрёнке моей от этого больно было, – и послала Эльзе волну нежности.  
– Ой, да… Зато сейчас сканируешь страну и радуешься, одни мявочки!  
– Надеюсь, что так и будет! Ты, дорогая подруга, готовься – тоже одним из главных моих советников официально будешь! Прости, что поздно так…сообразила…  
– Благодарю за честь, подруга!  
– Неофициально ты всегда была моим советником, но пора и узаконить! – и приобняла своё создание. – С вами, включая королеву-мать и младшую сестричку, мне всегда было спокойно!  
– Спасибо! Значит, буду советником от Хранителей!  
– Именно! – Янка ещё раз обняла близких ей людей. – А теперь пошли чаю попьём и шоколадом подкрепимся!  
«Ты всегда была и будешь со мной, родная!» – передала она сестрёнке.  
«И ты всегда-всегда!»  
– Пойдём, конечно!

3.  
Наверно, это надо было сделать сразу, чтобы прояснить на будущее. И печёнкой чувствовалось, что намечается большой втык. Хотя, конечно, Янка утрировала.  
Но Эльза всё равно переживала и жалела её.  
– Что ж, я готова, – проговорила она, когда в гостиной собралась вся семья.  
– Ты, кажется, уже понимаешь, Янка, что я хочу тебе сказать… – начала Маргит.  
Та кивнула.  
– И я приму любую вашу критику в свой адрес. Я знаю, что я несовершенство и… – тут она запнулась и задумалась, чтобы яснее сформулировать, – перестала думать о чувствах других…  
– Ну не то что даже перестала, а в основном и не начинала особо, – припечатала Маргит. – Впрочем, в тебе это от меня, и не мне судить тебя строго. Просто я живу слишком давно, чтобы наполучать пинков от жизни и поработать над собой. Но у тебя есть бонус в виде эмпатии, а ты его не используешь.  
– Я ей подсказываю, мама, – вступила Эльза.  
– Я знаю, – грустно кивнула королева. – Но и на шее у сестрёнки в этом плане сидеть уже как-то неудобно, – и тихонько пожала руку принцессе.  
– Так прокачивай наконец дар-то! Я, конечно, понимаю, что стёб и хохмы – что-то вроде твоей защиты, но есть люди, которые от самой безобидной подколки могут пойти и повеситься.  
– Да я пытаюсь временами, – тихо проговорила Янка, полностью чувствуя свою вину. – Я сама была такой же, то есть хотела от малейшего намёка застрелиться…  
– Вот и поставь себя на место другого, очень помогает…  
– Я… постараюсь. Хотя всё время обещаю…  
– Ты просто отстранись от остального, на чём сосредоточена, и сосредоточься на этом.  
– Вы все уже намучались со мной конкретно, дорогие, – вздохнула авторша. – Мы вот сейчас с сестрёнкой прогуляться пойдём, и я постараюсь поработать над собой…  
– С Богом!  
– И ты прости, родная, – шепнула Янка принцессе. – Я постараюсь наверстать упущенные возможности, а ты проконтролируй меня, если не трудно, пожалуйста.  
– Конечно, милая. Просто попытайся представить, что мир – это не только ты и я.  
– Хорошо. И ещё одно… – авторша подняла палец вверх.  
– Что, родная?  
– Помните, когда я обращалась в животное? Я боюсь, что человеком стать потом не смогу… – последовал взгляд то на маму, то на сестрёнку.  
– Да, – кивнула Маргит, – я тоже надеюсь, что больше тебе это никогда не понадобится, не твой вид магии…  
– Не пробуй, больше, родная, как я без тебя? – шепнула Эльза.  
– Я потому и боюсь, что сестрёнка одна останется, если что случится. А она и так настрадалась… – А Эльзе шепнула: – Всё хорошо, я тебя не оставлю. А пока пойдём прогуляемся.  
– Пойдём, конечно!

Янка вглядывалась в прохожих, включала истинное зрение, чувствительность. И «видела» настроения, душевные порывы. Болевые точки и всё прочее. Самым одиноко себя чувствующим она говорила пару ободряющих слов, давала поддержку. И воочию видела, что это работает. А сестрёнка в душе радовалась.  
– Да и с друзьями тоже как-то проверить надо, – промолвила Янка, когда девчонки вернулись во дворец. – Мне кажется, что я иногда в отношении них тоже проявляю некорректность…  
– Случается иногда, но редко, милая. А вот мне надо учиться общаться… Не только с тобой и мысленно.  
– Давай всё ж пригласим ребят и проверим? – подмигнула сестре Янка. – И ты подучишься.  
– Давай, милая.  
Янка позвонила Рине. Та обещала приехать. И не одна.  
– Ты просто такая, сестрёнка, как есть, – говорила королева в ожидании друзей, – Но если считаешь, что тебе надо поработать над собой, я помогу обязательно!  
– Надо. А то я сижу, как кукла…  
– Не беспокойся, всё будет просто отлично.  
Большой компанией собрались в Сиреневой гостиной. Как всегда, шоколад, музыка, играющая откуда-то из-под потолка…  
– Ребята, – начала авторша, – я хотела бы попросить прощения, если кого ненароком обидела…  
– Да мы такого не помним… – раздалось со всех сторон. – Мы тебя любим!  
– Просто я в своё время не пользовалась эмпатией и… вполне могла нанести кому-то незаслуженную обиду, – кивнула Янка. – Я вас тоже люблю! – и подмигнула сестрёнке.  
– И я! – вступила та. – Я вам так благодарна за Яночку…  
– И… простите сестрёнку мою. Она за меня всегда беспокоится.  
И «видела» вполне доброжелательное настроение ребят. Маман в уголке только улыбалась.  
– Да мы же всё понимаем, – кивнула Рина. Все улыбались.  
«Просто хотелось как лучше, – передала она через сестрёнку. – Но постоянно что-то отвлекало. Нет, я не оправдываю себя сейчас».  
«Ничего, разберёмся, родная. Лучше поздно, чем никогда», – и поцеловала.  
«Разберёмся, сестрёнка», – Янка ответила тем же.  
– Я иногда бываю чересчур резкой или холодной, – продолжала каяться её величество. – Но это, скорее, в интересах государства и подданных, чтобы обезопасить всех и всё. Сестрёнка тоже не хотела и не хочет ничего плохого, я думаю, – и наколдовала всем ещё чаю, целый самовар в русском стиле.  
«Не стесняйся, родная».  
– Конечно, не хочу, я люблю вас всех, – кивнула Эльза.  
– Да мы вас тоже, – улыбнулся Тони. – Мы всё понимаем, Эльза. Ваша сестра вас очень любит. Не беспокойтесь.  
– Но и не только меня, это просто мы не умеем это показывать, простите…  
– Ничего страшного, – улыбнулась Рина, – все когда-то научаются. Каждая из вас в своё время была одинока. Это очень смягчающее обстоятельство. Теперь у вас обеих есть возможность научиться общению.  
– Вот и будем общаться и учиться все вместе.  
– Тем более что у нас для этого целая вечность! – подхватила Янка, приобняв сестрёнку.  
«Ты молодец, родная. Просто не стесняйся, хорошо?»  
– В самом деле, – мило улыбнулась та.  
Янка оглядела компанию, которую когда-то придумала сама, и семью, которую заново обрела позже. Всё даётся для чего-то.  
– Говорят, что учиться надо на чужих ошибках. Но я и на своих-то плохо. Но рядом вы, семья…  
– Всегда подскажем!  
– И поможем! – раздалось со всех сторон.  
На самом деле все эти люди и правда не помнили никаких бестактностей с Янкиной стороны. Если что и было – то позабылось давно и прочно. Тут её слишком хорошо понимали. Вот с менее близким кругом было сложнее – по большому счёту, Янка часто не скрывала безразличие. А потом казнила себя последними словами. Она ж королева, должна на публике показывать себя с наилучшей стороны. Бывали моменты, когда руки чесались наподдать мерзавцам, которые угрожали спокойствию государства, семьи, друзей…  
Об этом Янка тоже сказала на встрече друзей.  
– Это-то как раз нормально, – заверила Маргит. – А вот когда человек эмпат, как и ты, и знает, что интерес у тебя к нему не искренний, а только для галочки – вот это патовая ситуация. Хорошо, что таких мало.  
– Ну так я про то и говорю, – промолвила Янка. – Иногда я чувствую, что и меня «прощупывают», но холод в это время из меня так и прёт. Я в этот момент больше о семье думаю. Чтобы вам никто ничего плохого не причинил…  
– Да не будет с нами ничего! Надо в ответ прощупывать, они тоже люди. А если это ещё и друзья второго плана… они и поймут, что они на втором и уже нафиг не нужны.  
Тут уж Янка предоставила слово сестрёнке. Той уже явно не терпелось высказать своё мнение. Она просто читала Янкины мысли и озвучила их. Последнее, что услышала, было:  
«Вот это-то и плохо. Первый план, второй план… не надо так… Если я кому-то нужна, не стоит показывать людям своего равнодушия. Просто не надо делать людям того, чего не хотите себе».  
– Да, я ей всегда подсказываю, что не надо так. Она всё боится, что мне её общение с кем-то неинтересно, я всё боюсь, что они её расстроят, напомнят что-то не то, и обе мы глупим.  
– Сестрёнка права. Мы обе многого боимся, отсюда и наши недочёты в общении. Но обещаем исправиться! Нам надо свои страхи как-то… убирать подальше, хотя друг за друга мы будем бояться всегда.  
«Спасибо, родная».  
– Уберите эти мысли с первого плана, – посоветовала Рина.  
– Да, это мы тоже постараемся. Хотя иногда и трудно.  
«Ничего, что я за нас обеих говорю, золотце?»  
«Ничего, мне так проще…»  
«Ты тоже не стесняйся, сестрёнка».  
«Попробую, солнышко».  
– Вы, вроде, все бессмертны и хорошо защищены. Вам нечего бояться, – подбодрила сестрёнок волшебница.  
– Да, у нас впереди вечность, – Эльза говорила медленно, подбирая слова. – Когда-нибудь я… наверно, мы обе привыкнем к тому, что навсегда вместе…  
– Это верно. А пока что мы боимся друг друга потерять, – добавила Янка, тихонько сжав руку сестрёнки под столом.  
– Бойтесь меньше, хоть это и сложно.  
– Сложно на самом деле, Риш. Мы были разлучены почти четверть века, жили в разных мирах, почитай что. А как семья снова воссоединилась, нам лучше держаться вместе и поддерживать, помогать друг другу… А с моей стороны и вам тоже!  
– И с нашей тебе и вам. А вместе вы уже куда дольше, чем были порознь…  
– И это радует, – Янка подмигнула сестрёнке. – И будем дальше и дольше. И всегда поможем друг другу! С серьёзной магией я вам всегда помогу. Всем помогу!  
– И я помогу! – заверила Эльза, улыбаясь уже без стеснения.

После посиделок девчонки чувствовали себя какими-то обновлёнными, будто сбросили тяжкий груз со своих плеч. Пошептались перед сном по своему обыкновению, обнявшись. 

4.  
Иногда проблема, которую надо решить, становится настолько назойливой, что лучше не откладывать её на потом. Иначе она так и останется нерешённой. С частью уже разобрались, конечно…  
Янка считала, что без приглашения вроде неприлично по гостям ходить. Да и вообще звонить без дела тоже. И догадывалась, откуда такие настроения.  
Остальные только смутно чувствовали, что это опять из-за ран, нанесённых старым миром.  
– Я… потом скажу, всё пока в тумане. Сами-то вы как считаете?  
– Я тебя слишком плохим людям отдала, – вздохнула Маргит. – Они тебя прессовали…  
Эльза вздохнула и заморгала от набежавших слёз.  
– Да тут не только они, – проговорила Янка и приобняла сестру. – Тут ещё масса факторов и… один человек.  
– Я её недаром не люблю, – нахмурилась Эльза и крепче обняла сестрёнку.  
– Прекрасно понимаю. Но в целом-то она не так уж плоха, и мир наш хотя бы косвенно спасла. Но тогда просто некуда деваться было, я всем мешала… Потому так и получилось… Я теперь и друзьям-то боюсь навязываться…  
– Зря. Они не такие эгоисты и всегда найдут для тебя время и тепло. Я вот тоже учусь заговаривать с ними первой, Яночка. А то столько лет прошло, а мы с тобой так и сидим каждая в своей скорлупе, хоть и вместе…  
– А я вот… боюсь…  
– А ты просто попробуй не бояться! Давай не бояться вместе и делать первые шаги.  
– Такое состояние со мной долго… Я даже… домой-то первая соваться боюсь…  
– Ну это уж ты совсем с ума сошла! – не выдержала Маргит.  
– Просто… бзик такой… Я боюсь, вдруг на плохое настроение чьё-то попаду…  
– Для тебя у нас всех оно всегда хорошее! И вряд ли ты кому-то из нас так сильно помешаешь, чтобы мы раздражались! Мы же тебя любим, безусловно, подтверди ей, Эльзочка, ты же классный эмпат!  
– Конечно, Яночка! Мы тебя полностью принимаем, и твои родные по крови, и твои создания!  
– Спасибо, я знаю, что не отринете…– Янка почуяла, что маман намерена была вызвать её соавторшу и спросить напрямую. – Я вас люблю.  
– И мы тебя обожаем! – Эльза расцеловала сестрёнку.  
А Маргит подтвердила Янкино предположение:  
– По-моему, нам всем давно надо поговорить начистоту. В смысле, тебе, Эльзе, мне – и Соне. Чтобы не осталось накопленных обид и ничего невысказанного…  
– Мам, я боюсь её прибить, – честно сказала Эльза.  
– Не надо, я удержу. Да, она не такая идеальная, как здешние наши друзья. Которых Янка специально придумала такими, спасаясь от жестокости и грязи… Но ведь и я, ваша мать, тоже совершенно не святая… А в плане мужчин, например, куда хуже Сони…  
Вот тут Янка с крайним удивлением уставилась на королеву-мать и чуть не расплескала чай.  
– Ну ты что, забыла? Я родила вас от чужого мужа – даже не чужого, а сестриного, что ещё хуже, будем уж откровенными. А пока скиталась по мирам – искала забвения не раз и не два, даже с Румпелем вон… А Соня за всю жизнь кроме мужа ни с кем. Даже замуж вышла за того же человека, с кем первый раз поцеловалась.  
– Прости, конечно, забыла немного, – вздохнула Яна. – Ну что ж, посмотрим, будет она рада мне или не очень…  
– Сейчас и спросим напрямую. Зовём!  
Янка стояла, вперив взор в портал. С каким-то странным чувством.  
Эльза держалась рядом, с вполне понятным настроением.  
– Привет, не мешаю? – запросто спросила Маргит, как самая общительная, раскомплексованная и во всём уверенная.  
Соня выглянула:  
– Сейчас – нисколько, у меня все спят, включая друзей в сети. Сериал досмотреть я всегда успею, а так – можно зайти, да?  
От неё шли волны некоторой неуверенности – а вдруг к ней плохо отнесутся и сама будет виновата…  
– Ты заходи, – как-то странно проговорила вдруг сама Янка и сделала приглашающий жест. – Располагайся, чувствуй себя как дома. И… у нас есть к тебе пара входящих сообщений, если ты не против, конечно, – и дала Соне дорогу, отойдя в сторонку.  
Что с Янкой в последнее время случилось? Этот вопрос Соня задаст потом. Хотя скорее всего не в последнее, а с давних времён дремало под спудом.  
– Не против, – было видно, что ей интересно, но и страшно.  
Компания собралась в Сиреневой гостиной и закрылась на замок.  
– Мы так-то не кусаемся, – смущённо пробормотала королева и сотворила всем чаю со вкусняшками.  
– Да я знаю, – неловко улыбнулась Соня, осторожно прощупывая их настроения. – О чём поговорить хотели?  
– Обо всём помаленьку, – ответила соавтор и тихонько сжала руку сестрёнки. И глянула на маму.  
– Но явно же не просто так…  
– Мы просто хотели проговорить все непонятки между нами, чтобы потом не было никаких обид и прочих разногласий…  
– Это нужное дело, давай! – Соне сразу стало очень интересно. Тем более что Маргит улыбалась ей ободряюще – точнее, всем трём наравне. А вот на Эльзу Соня косилась с опаской, а та на неё с ледяной холодностью.  
«Погоди, сестрёнка, пока всё идёт хорошо», – мысленно удерживала Янка сестру.  
– Скажи мне, Сонь, что мне делать со всеми теми бзиками, которых я нахваталась в твоём мире? – и смотрела на соавтора спокойно.  
– Ну проговорить, пережечь, как я обычно советую и сама стараюсь. Если до сих пор не отпускает – значит, ни разу не обсудили ни с кем словами, как говорится, через рот.  
– Многие бзики проговорили, а я до сих пор боюсь первая навязываться и друзьям и семье, – говорила Янка скорее доброжелательно и ровно.  
Соня задумалась. Потом выдала:  
– Это потому что они чистые, идеальные, изумительные, самые родные и любимые, и тебе не хочется их хоть чуть беспокоить. Не то что грешные люди в нашем грешном и падшем мире.  
– Я знаю, что доставала тебя не вовремя – и ты отучила меня напрочь кому-либо навязываться. Прости, если что. У меня никого не было, к кому можно было просто обратиться… Ну, ребята, да и самые родные люди считают, что я зря боюсь…  
– Во-первых, ты тоже прости, я от тебя огораживалась и злобно огрызалась, но просто я-то у тебя была одна, а у меня всех и всего много и я вообще ничего не успевала, у меня даже на работе были проблемы из-за твоих СМС каждые пять минут… А в остальном – ты пойми наконец, что твои родные и друзья любят тебя БЕЗУСЛОВНО, не требуя меняться, и всегда раскроют тебе объятия. А я так, друг, идентичный натуральному, я думала, что ты боишься совсем не поэтому, почему ты сказала, а потому что я второй сорт и лучшего не заслуживаю.  
– Здесь нет ни первого, ни второго сорта! И прекрати считать себя вторым сортом! Ты спасла мой мир, хоть и косвенно, почему я должна считать тебя вторым сортом?! Теперь у тебя времени на всё хватает, даже на избавление твоей страны от мерзавцев.  
– А вот за это как раз тебе спасибо! Только я всё равно второй сорт, потому что своих персонажей ты придумывала специально как можно дальше от того, что люблю я.  
Вот тут уже не выдержала Маргит:  
– Но мы-то с Эльзой и Анной – живые люди, а не чьи-то создания! И ладно Эльзочка, она отдельная тема, но чем ты хуже Анны-то? Такая же верная жена, любящая мать… А уж мне до идеала как от твоего дома до Китая!  
– Мама права, – подняла палец Янка. И многозначительно посмотрела на соавтора, продолжая мысленно уговаривать любимую сестрёнку. – А ты и правда мужу не изменяла, а уж что о твоих предпочтениях литературных, так на них ты имеешь полное право. Просто некоторые… вы с моей мамой обсуждать можете, потому что у меня несколько другое мировоззрение, – и улыбнулась доброжелательно. Да и душевный настрой был такой же.  
«Ты можешь потом на меня рассердиться, родная, я всё приму!»  
«Ну, зачем я буду сердиться, солнышко, ровные отношения – залог всему, мне тоже надо бороться с приступами гнева… Но пусть она тебя не огорчает! И не жди, что я буду к ней любовь и теплоту проявлять! На тебя я никогда не осерчаю, а вот на всяких там…»  
– Ну вот хорошо, – улыбнулась и Соня, – когда люди признают, что они разные, но ни один не пытается заявить «я лучше, а ты хуже». И если я почувствую, что рассказываю о чём-то тебе неинтересном – то просто не буду грузить. Я ведь чувствую, когда интерес проявляют только из вежливости.  
– Да, просто у всех свои приоритеты, и надо как-то договариваться, чтобы друг друга чем-то не обидеть. Я и сама знаю, что в своё время наговорила тебе кучу гадостей. За всё это прошу прощения.  
«Не огорчает, не беспокойся. Просто давай относиться ко всем ровно, хорошо? А плакаться в жилетку друг другу в наших покоях станем».  
«Согласна, солнышко».  
– Да гадости в основном я говорила. Ты больше другим грешила – не хотела оставлять меня в покое даже когда я об этом конкретно просила. Отсюда гадости, бойкоты и баны, прости и ты меня.  
– Хорошо.  
– Ага. А ещё лучше, и я реально за тебя рада и счастлива, что у тебя есть люди, которые любят тебя безусловно и могут тебе отдать всё время в мире.  
– А у тебя самой какие проблемы? И мне-то за что спасибо? – прищурилась Янка.  
– Как за что? Ты во мне открыла магию, и я наконец-то смогла, во-первых, реально что-то делать для Родины, а во-вторых, повидать фэндомных персонажей. А проблема одна – прогибаюсь под всех и надеюсь, что мне ответят тем же, а фиг там был. Ни внимания, ни понимания, даже повампирить некого, всех жалко.  
– А… повампирить ты ведь в другом мире можешь тех, кто тебе не нравится… Или я не права?  
– Ну как сказать, таких не жалко, но я же питаюсь ИСКРЕННИМ интересом и вниманием, а вот этого нет нигде.  
– Какой интересный вид вампиризма, – прыснула Янка. – Прости, не в обиду тебе будь. Тут я не знаю, как тебе помочь. Ведь и у меня Силы не бесконечны.  
– Ну, к тебе я и не пристаю, у тебя есть вещи поважнее и поинтереснее, а кивать для галочки хуже, чем просто послать. Мне очень много врали – и у меня свой бзик, хотя при наличии эмпатии он становится более обоснованным, что по правде со мной никому не интересно.  
– Просто ты не используешь новые приёмы для написания своих вещей. Тебе надо что-то новое найти и применить.  
– Форму подачи? Ну не знаю. По-моему, все либо своими проблемами поглощены, либо от них очень далеки мои.  
– Ну да, что-то навроде этого. Хотя я сама хороша, давно не пишу ничего. Просто чтобы найти новый приём или какую-либо форму, надо сперва прочитать не совсем привычные для себя книги. В них всегда можно найти что-то новое для себя.  
– Ну, это да. Хотя вопрос даже не в интересе к творчеству, а в интересе ко мне самой…  
– Это тоже надо найти какой-то компромисс. Просто не все понимают гендерные и супружеские отношения, а у тебя это любимая тема, – Янка улыбнулась. – Потому что ты замужем, у тебя семья. А бессемейным друзьям или знакомым может быть трудно включиться в твой ритм жизни.  
– Да у меня и семейных полно, но они на раз сворачивают на бытовуху, детей и сплетни об общих знакомых. Последнее достаёт, я о персонажах люблю сплетничать, а не кто от кого ушёл и кто против кого с кем дружит, остальное неплохо, но этого мне и на работе с тётками хватает.  
– Тогда тебе трудновато. Единственный, кто тебя в этом плане может поддержать, это или Ирма, или моя мама – она тоже любит персонажей обсудить.  
– Ну вот только и остаётся, спасибо вам, Маргит. Но просто тоже мужья, дети, дела у всех… А я тщеславна, я фан-клуб хочу…  
Янка подмигнула маман: мол, может, и правда фан-клуб организовать? В этом-то мире многие читали Сонины вещи и ищут автора, чтобы выразить своё «мимими».  
Фэндомная ведьма закивала:  
– Организуем. Они ещё и в игры по тебе играют!  
– Помнишь ведь наши общие организационные сборища по голографическим играм? Семейные пары точно в восторге и так обновили свои отношения! Так что не прибедняйся!  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка?» – передала Янка Эльзе.  
«Да нормально, головой понимаю, что так правильно».  
«Прости меня, родная».  
«И ты меня, я неправа».  
«В любом случае я тебя люблю и никогда не оставлю!»  
«И я тебя никогда-никогда!»  
– Конечно, помню! – Соня даже почти просияла.  
– Если хочешь, Сонь, организуем тебе пресс-конференцию с твоими поклонниками, – продолжала Янка.  
– О, было бы круто…  
– Тогда договорились, – кивнула Янка. – Называй день, когда тебе удобно будет. Или определяйся с выбором времени.  
– Хорошо, спасибо, обдумаю! – вот теперь Соня и впрямь рассиялась.  
А Эльза спросила мысленно:  
«Можно я не пойду?»  
«Конечно, родная, если тебе тяжело, я пойму».  
– Думаю, маман тебя всем и представит, Соня, – Янка кивнула. И нежно пожала руку сестрёнке. – Прости, если что не так.  
«Не то что тяжело, и даже сорваться не боюсь, просто неинтересно уже почти совсем. А тебе обязательно идти, золотце?»  
Кивнув Маргит, как почти родному человеку, Соня промолвила:  
– И меня вы простите, Эльза. Я никогда не могла дать Яне того, что можете вы.  
– Да что там, – Эльза попробовала улыбнуться. – Хоть как вы её сберегли, чтобы дождалась нашей встречи…  
«Да не особо. Думаю, мама и сама справится, а я с тобой побуду!»  
– Это, наверно, самое главное, – вступила Маргит, – так Янка хоть петлю себе на шею не накинула. Спасибо, Сонь!  
С ней Соня расцеловалась и стала собираться домой.  
– Ты потом сообщение пошли, как готова будешь, – предупредила на прощание Янка. – А я помещение подыщу и подготовлю всё.  
– Спасибо, друзья! Конечно, сообщу!  
– Всё отлично!  
Обе королевы и принцесса проводили взглядами Соню и вернулись к себе.

5.  
Соня, конечно, волновалась. Больше даже боялась не бестактных вопросов, а равнодушной зевающей публики. Если тебя ругают – значит, ты их уже зацепил. И обстановка самого Управления, актовый зал которого любезно предоставила Рина, напоминала Соне чем-то старые советские дворцы культуры. Этот огромный светлый холл с каким-то панно на научную тему, такие же, ну или почти такие же большие двери (только уже из цельного массива дерева), огромные люстры, обитые красным бархатом сидения. Соня оглядела заполненный публикой большой зал. На неё было устремлено столько глаз… А также объективов фото- и видеокамер. К трибуне с микрофонами подошла королева-мать, одетая в строгий деловой костюм (дворцовый дресс-код действовал только в королевском дворце) и открыла пресс-конференцию. Её присутствию Соня была весьма рада. Оно вселяло в неё уверенность. К тому же Соня точно знала, что Маргит вправду интересно её творчество.  
Ну, вообще-то Янке тоже бывало интересно, но в плане джена, а если уж гет – то без постельных сцен (иногда их бывает слишком много), но её величество обещала сестрёнке не оставлять её. И теперь они обе из замка наблюдали за конференцией через завесу.

– Прошу, господа, задавайте свои вопросы, – проговорила Маргит.  
Соня замерла.  
Где-то в середине поднялся хлюпенький журналист с бейджиком от «Известий»:  
– Госпожа Арефьева, вы во всех своих произведениях используете политические события фоном?  
– Во-первых, я товарищ! Во-вторых, в основном да, хотя бы иносказательно. Есть у меня вещи чисто об отношениях, есть просто шалости – но мне говорили, что дух виден даже там.  
– Простите. Стало быть, вы пишете во времена политических перемен?  
– Ясное дело. Мне было двенадцать, даже того не исполнилось, когда развалили мою страну и оплевали всё, что для меня было свято. Приходилось уходить в глубокое духовное подполье, пока не встретила хоть каких-то единомышленников, кроме семьи.  
По обе стороны от Сони сидели Маргит и Янкина подруга и незримо пытались не допустить неудобных вопросов так, чтобы вопрошавшие не замечали.  
– А ваших героинь вы с себя писали? – с первого ряда поднялась черноволосая девчушка. Явно из тех, что большее время проводят в голокомнатах.  
– Главных – по большей части да. Кто-то невиннее и наивнее, как Эля, кто-то жертвеннее, как Тая, кто-то жизнерадостнее, как Мила, кто-то безумнее, как Инна. Пожалуй, самая похожая на меня – это Снежана. У неё точно нет больше прототипов ни из реала, ни из каких-либо фэндомов.  
– Мы с парнем многие сценарии проигрывали. Но хотелось, чтоб больше героического было. Я имею в виду все события, происходящие в вашем мире, товарищ Арефьева, – и густо покраснела. – И расскажите о них побольше. 

Янка во дворце довольно сильно удивлялась: как местных зацепили политические коллизии и борьба, происходящая в Сонином мире. Хотя её величество тоже ловила информацию из Сониного мира, который раньше считала единственно реальным.  
– У нас довольно спокойно в политическом плане, вот людям и интересно, что в соседних мирах происходит, – слабо улыбнулась она.  
– Наверно, Яночка, переживают, у нас такие хорошие люди…  
– Наверно, милая. В нашем-то мире если только в приграничье стычки редкие бывают, а так в основном всё мирно. А там, где я… жила, большие перемены. Люди пытаются хоть как-то изменить страну. Но не всегда и везде получается. Ведь там мерзавцы в правительстве сидят и в открытую народ грабят. Вон Соня хотя бы магией пытается воздействовать, – Янка погладила сестрёнку по руке. 

– Сейчас не совсем эпоха героев, – вздохнула Соня. – Героизм – это либо в «горячих точках», либо когда кто-то спасает людей, доктор ли он или пожарный, или просто не прошёл мимо чужой беды. А есть ещё героизм повседневный. Терпеть вот это вот всё и не выдавать себя. Сейчас народ не поднимешь, этим занимаются только идиоты и прикормленные подлецы. Сейчас проще потихоньку менять мировоззрение и саму систему изнутри.  
Тут сидевшая с чернявой подругой студентка выдала:  
– А мне вот по душе больше мечтательные, и вообще парни поскромнее. Это вон Майке героизм подавай, – хихикнула она. – А магией разве нельзя хоть что-то изменить к лучшему?  
Постепенно народ раскрепостился, стеснение прошло. Галдели в основном студенты – любители голографических игр.  
Маргит за столом что-то записывала и кивала с улыбкой.

– А мне казалось – не одни мерзавцы, а хоть что-то начали делать нормальное, – в раздумье сказала Эльза, прижимаясь к сестрёнке.  
– Хотя большую часть с Сониной помощью там удалось извести, но многие прячутся, боятся возмездия, – Янка обнимала сестрёнку. И они вместе продолжали наблюдать за происходящим в Управлении.

– Магией можно, – радостно доложила Соня. – Кому голову взорвать, кому в сознание влезть…  
– Это хорошо! – выдохнула Майка. – И у вас так здорово выходит описывать всё это, как будто сама переживаешь…  
– Это я не очень описываю, – смутилась Соня, – только намекаю. Но спасибо…  
Вопросы сыпались наводящие, а иногда такие, что даже Соне приходилось краснеть, да и не только ей. Наверно, магички успевали не все вопросы отфильтровывать. 

Девчонки в замке тоже краснели. Хотя Янка была уже привычна к такого рода темам, но считала, что нужно поменьше в публичных местах об этом говорить. Телевизор-то и дети смотрят, бывает. 

Соня, впрочем, тщательно объясняла разницу между развратом и супружеской любовью.  
Студенты притихли. Видимо поняли, что занесло их не в ту степь.  
– Извините, ради Бога, – прошептал какой-то паренёк. – А игры только для двоих или для одиночек? – он, оказывается, предпочитал таких девчонок, как Эля.  
– Одиночкам я играть не слишком советую, потом это может стать наркотиком и намертво отрезать от настоящего мира. А вы, я смотрю, ни разу не играли? Игравшие должны знать, что игра запустится только если магический сканер определит, что пара помолвлена или жената и, что важнее, их чувства действительно серьёзны и глубоки.  
И вот тут Майя переглянулась с таким же тихим парнишкой, с которым сидела рядом. Да уж, как с таким героику отыгрывать… 

– И этот скромняга помолвлен? Сразу ведь видно, – хмыкнула Янка. И даже через завесу почуяла знакомую ауру. И даже немного привстала с диванчика.  
– Что такое, Яночка? – Эльза тоже пригляделась. – Ой… Хотя не страшно. Это уже не Алла, и магии в ней как не было, так и нет.  
– Да, ты права. Да и столько лет прошло, и воспитание другое, – отозвалась Янка и вытерла пот со лба. – Интересно, узнала ли маман хотя бы по ауре? Или, скорее, Рина… она же занималась…

Маргит, конечно, узнала. И Рина тоже. Да и Соня поняла, что в Майе казалось ей таким знакомым. Но все три были спокойны.

– Вот так встреча, – протянула Янка. – Главное, что она не помнит из прежней жизни ничего. И, надеюсь, замуж выйдет за этого парня. 

– Ничего, у хорошей жены муж завсегда герой, – рассмеялась в этот момент Майка.  
И Соня подумала для Маргит: «Если у неё и осталась какая-то память о старой жизни, то только на уровне цитат из мультиков».  
«Но и так хоть хорошо, Сонь. Интересно, узнала ли Янка. По совести она должна была курировать эту девчонку», – передала в ответ королева-мать.  
«Но курировать и не надо, всё с ней отлично. Потом Яну спросим и Эльзу тоже».  
Конференция продолжалась, и вопросы задавали уже более зрелые люди, супруги со стажем. Их волновало, что их дети вместо учёбы пропадали в голокомнатах. Детки сидели тут же и завозмущались.  
– Господа, призываю к порядку! – провозгласила Рина. – Все вопросы по одному.  
В итоге сошлись на том, что голокомнаты – это факультатив по этике и психологии семейной жизни. Но основная учёба, конечно, страдать не должна.  
– А родители сами иногда хороши! – заявила Майя.  
– В смысле? Ну, они ж взрослые люди и им тоже хочется примерить на себя ту или иную роль, – доброжелательно улыбнулась Рина. – И потом, они хотят для вас лучшего! Чтобы вы получили достойное образование и состоялись в жизни. А остальное приложится.  
– Да понятное дело. Просто иногда как в анекдоте – «и эти люди запрещают мне ковыряться в носу!»  
Последовал всеобщий доброжелательный смех. Даже Майя улыбнулась.  
Все переглядывались, все радовались. Янка с сестрой тоже.

– А Соня сияет как новенькая крона, – прыснула королева. – В кои-то веки всё внимание ей. Ну да пусть, она же об этом всё время мечтала. А я не могла дать ей этого…  
– Ну и хорошо, Яночка, что тебе не приходится этим заниматься. Каждый должен заниматься тем, к чему душа лежит.  
– Мама и Рина прекрасно справились с задачей. Да и маме самой интересно, – улыбнулась королева. 

Обстановка в актовом зале стала более домашней, непринуждённой, высказывались даже особо нахальные журналисты, ставшие в этот миг просто обычными людьми. И выключили свою аппаратуру, закрыли свои блокноты.  
Просто волшебство творилось без всякой магии. Как сказал классик – «роскошь человеческого общения».

6.  
А то, что пресс-конференция окажется прерванной, это уже не имеет значения. Главное, люди получили удовольствие от беседы. И уже собирались расходиться, как вдруг…  
Сама Майка как-то странно поглядела на рыжеволосую волшебницу. Что-то смутно знакомое. Но тут же потрясла головой: может и вправду показалось. Как тревожный сон.  
Рина немного напряглась. Ничего, ничего, у неё нет магии, сейчас подновить блок – и всё будет хорошо…  
Но девчонка куда-то незаметно пропала. Просто сидела на подоконнике в женском туалете и пыталась разобраться в своих видениях.  
Почему-то после этого поток вопросов совсем иссяк, и все засобирались. Зал опустел, и Маргит уже хотела перенестись в замок вместе с Соней и Риной. Но последняя не могла просто так уйти, Майя не давала покоя.  
Все три искали девчонку, но той и след простыл.  
– Главное, к Янке не подпускать, – проговорила Маргит, нахмурившись. – Если Майя всё вспомнит, то это конец…  
– Давайте я в сознание к ней влезу, – предложила Соня.  
– Ну, попробуй, – кивнула Рина.  
Вроде даже и получалось… Но всё испортила сама Майка. Она просто ушла из-под влияния, свалив за черту города. В тёмное время суток.  
– Блин, – не по-королевски выразилась Маргит. – Надо было окружать и держать физически!  
– Янка… – Рина оглядела спутниц.  
– Ну не телепортируется же девчонка к ней! Нечем ей!  
– Такси-то на что? – вздохнула Рина. – Пошли быстрее!

Янка с сестрой выбрались за ограду королевского парка и мирно гуляли, пока королева не почуяла спиной чей-то пристальный взгляд. И успела поймать руку:  
– Успокойся! И сядь!  
– Ты убила мою мать! – зашипела девчонка. – А я перебью всю твою семью!  
– Ой-ой-ой, как страшно! Что ты ещё вспомнила? – так же прошипела Янка. – Я всегда сестру защищу! Да и убивать нас бесполезно – вся наша семья бессмертна! – тут Янка пристально уставилась на бывшую-новую Дьяволёнка и постепенно погрузила ту в глубокий сон.  
Эту сцену и застали прибежавшие мама, Соня и Рина.  
Теперь им предстояло всем вместе возобновить блок, стереть личность Аллы и вернуть Майю.  
– Давайте перенесём её во дворец, – предложила Янка, потирая плечо, – там удобнее будет. Как она проникла в Управление? Что с ней?  
– Я слишком громко о ней думала, – вздохнула Рина. – И она, наверно, вспомнила Соню… а дальше, постепенно, всю прошлую жизнь.  
– Риш, у неё же нет магии, как она могла подслушать мысли?  
– Да не она подслушала, а блок среагировал на мою ауру, полную мыслей…  
– Жаль, что не удалось подчистить блок сразу, – промолвила Янка. – Давайте работать с личностью.  
«Ты как, сестрёнка?» – в тот миг Янка о себе не думала, но ясно почуяла намерения Аллы. Та решила прикончить принцессу.  
«Да что она мне сделает? Лишь бы тебе ничего… Я готова работать вместе со всеми».  
«Со мной всё хорошо».  
– Блок надо укрепить раз в десять, чтобы личность не пробудилась снова от любых воспоминаний.  
«Риш, ошибки бывают у каждого, не переживай».  
«Не буду переживать, некогда, спасибо за заботу, Ян».  
И все дружно взялись за работу.  
Потихоньку, осторожно, «вычистили» личность Аллы, не затрагивая новой личности. Все воспоминания, связанные с жизнью в Сонином мире, тоже были общими усилиями вычищены.  
– Чисто сработали, – выдохнула Соня.  
«Яночка, как ты?» – передала Эльза.  
«Всё хорошо, сестрёнка».  
– Вот только тебя она помнить вообще не будет как связующий фактор с твоим миром. Она будет лишь знать, что ты автор, который снискал огромный успех в этом мире благодаря твоим текстам и голографическим играм, – улыбнулась Янка. – И сильно удивится, что она делает в королевском дворце в это время. И как она сюда попала.  
– Понятное дело, как ещё.  
Тут проснулась и Майя. Она оглянулась непонимающе и резко села на диване.  
– Ой, где это я? Ой, уже ночь… А где Гриша? – видимо, имелся в виду её кавалер.  
– Ты, похоже, заблудилась, – мягко проговорила Янка.  
– А её величество нашла тебя без сознания у королевского парка, – добавила Маргит, кивнув в сторону старшей дочери. – А Гриша найдётся! – и улыбнулась.  
– Тогда хорошо, спасибо вам большое! Ваше Величество, вы такая… такая…  
– Да обыкновенная я, – по-доброму рассмеялась Янка. – А с кавалером ты, похоже, переиграла, – уже тихо, на ухо прошептала она Майе. – Какой срок? Гриша знает?  
– Шесть недель, да я сама только узнала…  
– Ты сама ему скажешь? – хоть Янка и говорила тихо, но близкие услышали и с интересом посмотрели на девушку. Нет, уже на женщину.  
– Сама. Да он и так бы женился, это уж так… нечаянная радость.  
– Ну, желаю вам счастья!  
– Спасибо! Вы нас как благословляете…  
– Конечно, благословляю! – и подмигнула. – И, если вы с женихом не против, могу вас и поженить.  
– О, это будет огромной честью для нас! Не знаю, как и благодарить, повелительница, наша мать!  
Янка тихонько хрюкнула и покраснела.  
– Церемонию можем через неделю устроить, – смущённо улыбнулась её величество. – Экипаж за вами пришлют.  
Компания проводила девчонку за ограду, где ждало такси. И Гриша, уже отчаявшийся найти невесту.  
Вот всё и решилось ко всеобщему удовольствию.  
– Осталось поженить эту парочку, – промолвила Янка, приобняв сестрёнку.  
– Точно, родная, – Эльза тоже была всем довольна.  
Маргит вот удивилась:  
– Ничего ж себе, обычно игры до такого не доводят!  
– Это, наверно, из-за того она своего мальчика соблазнить в реале сумела, что родилась в нашем мире, – вздохнула Соня. – Падший мир. Не вашему чета…  
– Да прекрати ты! – поморщилась Янка. – Мир как мир. Тут от самих людей зависит, от их неуёмных фантазий. И от информационного поля вашего мира, куда люди невольно отправляют всё, что попало.  
– Но у вас-то тут вся грязь сразу сгорает. А в ней вот осталась почему-то… Я понимаю, в юности у всех кровь кипит, но ваши люди в массе своей умеют ждать и терпеть…  
– Ну так она ещё до полной реморализации сюда явилась, я имею в виду Аллу. А Рина, наверно, всю информацию о ней просто сжала и заблокировала перед возвращением в детство. Это как достать из архива старый файл, который много лет не обновлялся. А в том файле вирус, – улыбнулась Янка, – который заменил многие ячейки памяти девушки своей вредоносной информацией.  
– Вирус от мамаши достался, – заметила Соня, – и от той среды, где она росла до того, как прилезть к вам.  
– Возможно, надо было стереть, – в раздумье произнесла автор «сжатия».  
– Да ладно уж, – подбодрила Маргит. – Ещё неизвестно, какие были бы последствия, а так как есть – вполне неплохо. У них и правда чувства, иначе игра бы их не впустила, а теперь ещё крепче станут!  
– Дай Бог, чтобы так, – согласилась и Соня.  
И тут Янка поймала мысль сестрёнки:  
«А знаешь, Яночка, Соня меня больше не бесит. Оказывается, надо было просто вместе помагичить…»  
«Я рада, милая, что ты изменилась. Жизнь дала нам с тобой хорошие уроки общения».  
Вслух Янка подытожила:  
– Главное, чтобы катаклизмов не было и все были бы счастливы!  
Возможно, конечно, что жизнь приготовила нашим героям новые сюрпризы, которые ждут всех впереди. Может, приятные, а может, и не очень. Но ко всему всегда надо быть готовыми. А принцесса открылась наконец этому миру, но всё равно была и остаётся рядом с сестрой.


End file.
